


Set Accident

by Annette_Dancer



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chisato Is Ambidextrious Because I Am, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_Dancer/pseuds/Annette_Dancer
Summary: Chisato is hospitalized after an accident happened to her while on set for a movieThis is everyone in PasuPare taking their turns to care for herMizuki is there tooI named Chisato's sister Mizuki





	1. Waking Up

Chisato POV

Hospital room

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a white room with a doctor in the same room

"Ah Miss Shirasagi. I see you're awake. Do you know what happened to bring you here?"

I shook my head "I don't"

"Well what I was told is that you were in set for a movie when a heavy prop collapsed and fell on top of you. You have a few broken bones and a mild concussion. You should be alright though"

I looked at my body. My right leg was in a cast. My ankle was hurting a lot. I was pretty sure I had some broken ribs as well. My whole body was in pain. My right arm was in a brace. It seems that it wasn't broken but badly sprained. My left foot was wrapped up as well. Another sprain. Not as serious as my arm it seems. My head was aching. It felt like I had a never ending headache (I've had a concussion before. That's what it felt like to me)

At least I knew who I was and about my friends and my girlfriend. "Where's Aya and the others" I asked

"Miss Shirasagi they're on their way. A girl named Mizuki is on her way as well"

'Mizu is on her way? That means she is gonna have to see me like this' I thought.

Mizuki is my sister. She was 13 years old. 3 years younger than me. Close in age and close in height. Same clothing size. Mizu would probably be wearing my clothes

Mizuki came into the room. She rushed over and gently hugged me  
She knew I was hurt.

"Mizu"

"Chi! I'm glad you're alright!"

My sister was crying. Somehow I was too. Then I heard voices. Familiar voices. PasuPare.

Then I saw the girls in Pastel*Palettes come into the room. Well the girls that weren't me.

When they walked in my vision began to blur. The pain meds that I was on was putting me to sleep. The darkness became all I saw until a dream began.

Mizuki POV

'I cant believe my sister is this badly hurt'

That's all I thought until the Pastel*Palettes girls walked in. They looked at me. My blonde hair, my blue eyes. There was no doubt that I was her sister.

"Who are you?" The pink one, Aya from what I heard, said

"I'm Mizuki Shirasagi. Chisato is my older sister"

"Oh yeah. She did say that she had a younger sister"

"So she told you about me?"

I felt so honored. Chi had told her friends about me. I'm just the younger sister, always in Chisato's shadow.

"You know you look a lot like Chisato" Aya told me

"I know I do. Also I said my name, can you tell me your names?"

"Of course we can" Aya said

"I'm Aya Maruyama. Chisato is my girlfriend"

My sister was gay. I never knew...

The blueish haired girl spoke next

"Hello Mizuki. I'm Hina Hikawa. Nice to meet you! You seem boppin"

"No clue what that means but thanks?"

Hina seemed to be an interesting girl already

The white haired girl spoke next

"I will pray with the power of bushido to make sure your sister is alright!"

"Can I please know your name?" I asked

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I'm Eve Wakamiya"

"Nice to meet you as well"

The brown haired girl laughed awkwardly. Her laugh was quite the interesting thing to hear

"And who are you?"

"That would be Maya Yamato our..." Hina said before being cut off by Maya explaining how her name was the same forward and back (no clue the word she uses also if ya look at the characters of her name it actually is the same forward and back)

'My sister sure has some interesting friends' I thought. I know she is happy having them as friends though so I didn't mind

I should probably mention that I did star in a movie with Chisato before. They needed a girl who looked like Chi to play her sister in a film. They couldn't find anyone who looked like her so they used me. Acting isn't really my thing though. I do have a career though. I'm actually a child fashion designer. I'm actually one of the youngest designers that release seasonal fashion lines. The surprising thing is that I'm only 13. I've been a designer for 5 years now. I was 8 when I became a designer and I won that designer show on TV. I guess fame runs in the Shirasagi family.

I'd better wait for Chi to wake up now. Everyone was silent

"Wait one boppin minute! Aren't you that famous child designer? I think I saw you on TV while channel surfing before"

"I am. Being a Shirasagi comes with fame and talent I guess"

"I would love to model your designs!" Eve said to me excitedly

I felt crowed. I hate this feeling. I wanted to curl up and die.

'Someone please save me' I thought. I knew nobody would save me though. All I'm known as is a designer by most. And I'm also known as Chisato's sister. My sister is more famous than I am. I'm kind of glad about that. I cant handle fame or people well. I have some anxiety. Regular and social. I really love my sister though so I'm okay with dealing with these things.

Time to keep waiting for Chi. She should be alright. The doctor did say that the only thing that she doesn't remember is how she ended up here. If she lost her memories I wouldn't know what to do or how to help her. I need my sister. She makes me feel safe and comfortable. I can come to her to tell her anything. She is amazing. The best sister ever. I love her.


	2. Back To School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about a week after she was put in the hospital after her minor sprain healed

Chisato POV

I woke up in the same room again. My head was hurting. My body was killing me. My friends and sister were in the room with me. They kept me until my slight ankle sprain healed in order to make sure I would be okay. I would be allowed to go back to school. I went home today with my friends and my sister. My friends were all gonna sleep over in shifts. They wanted to help my sister help me. Having friends to help is better than anyone else though really. Well my sister is a friend of mine as well so there is that. Aya would be helping me tonight. She would help get me to school tomorrow. I'm so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend.

The next day

Aya helped me get to my classroom. I'm so glad to have her. I really am. I love her.

In class everyone stared at me. They heard about the set accident through the news online. I know they did. Those who didn't were probably just thinking "what the f*ck happened to her" but I was okay with that.

How I took notes shocked everyone. So what though. Is it really a big deal that I can write with my left hand? I'm ambidextrous (for those who don't know that is someone who can use both hands for writing, drawing, sports, etc. Both sides are equal. No nondominant side).

'Are ambidextrous people really that rare' I thought. (Fun fact I actually am ambidextrous to an extent)

I kept writing. At lunch time Aya came over and helped me out. My precious girlfriend looked so cute.

"Aya-Chan thank you" I said

She helped me to where we met up with Eve for lunch. (If they don't eat lunch at the same time in this fic they do)

At the lunch spot

While here Eve looked at me. I was still quite badly hurt. I would be okay though. I began to eat with my left hand. I couldn't really use my right hand at all

"Hey Chisato. I passed by your classroom earlier when I went to get to the bathroom. I saw you writing with your left hand. How do you do that if you're right handed? Is it the power of bushido?!"

"No it isn't Eve. Also I'm not right handed. I can use both hands just the same. I have no nondominant side"

"Woah! Did you train yourself to be like this?!"

"I did not. I was born this way"

"Can you teach me to use my left hand?! Training to use it would be good in case I get my right were chopped off or injured in battle!"

"Eve you do realize you're not actually a samurai right?" I asked

"I know but it's fun to say that I am! I'm close enough to being one anyways!"

I just laughed.

After eating we still had time. I leaned my head on Aya's shoulder.

'I could just fall asleep right now.' I thought. Aya was just to beautiful, cute, and perfect

After school

Aya took me home. I'm in love with her. She called the next person who would help me. The person for tonight. I didn't need the help but they insisted for at least a week. I accepted to that.

"Chisato-Chan. By the way the one watching you overnight is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's gonna watch her next?


	3. Sleepover With Maya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Maya's turn to spend some time with Chisato
> 
> When I wrote this on Wattpad I had people vote who they wanted next. They said Maya so

Chisato's house Chisato POV

"... Maya. She will be watching you next" Aya told me

Aya stayed at my house until Maya arrived.

Aya opened the door so that Maya could come in. Aya then left and Maya and I were alone in my house. Mizuki wouldnt be home for a bit and my parents were busy on a business trip

I was glad to have a friend with me.

"Thank you for being here to help me out" I said to her

"Of course Chisato-San you need the help. You're injured. You can't do things on your own right now. Your arm is broken and so is your ankle"

"At least ill be able to practice again once I'm healed"

"That is true" she said to me

"I'm sure you've experience things like this before. Haven't you?"

"I have but it just never happened to me and it was never this bad"

"I see. Well I can tell you that it hurts. A lot"

"I see. It would hurt. Any injury hurts. And I'm the type to just trip on air" (me too Maya. Me too. I trip on nothing)

"Wow. So I'm pretty hungry. Should one of us order food or something or can you cook? I can't cook like this and my sister won't be home until later"

"I can cook but I'm not very good" (I write as I freaking sneeze)

"I see. I'll just go order something then. Anything you want?"

"I should be asking you that question"

"But you're the guest Maya"

"I know but you're the one in need of help"

A bit later we both decided on going out to a basic restaurant. Being an actress I could afford this. As you would assume you get a lot of money by acting.

After eating at the restaurant we went back to my place.

Shortly after we got back the door opened

"Onee-Chan I'm back" Mizuki said

"Hello Mizuki. I would like you to meet my friend Maya. She is also in PasuPare with Aya and i"

Mizuki clearly knew Aya. Aya is my girlfriend of course my sister would know my girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you Maya-San. I'm Mizuki. Chisato is my older sister"

Mizuki's blue eyes and her being slightly shorter than me is what made the difference between how we looked. I mean she is 3 years younger than I am.

I guess it was a sleepover with Maya and Mizuki. The 2 girls with "M" names.

We began to play a few games. Ones that didn't require me moving around a lot

We basically played those games where we asked a bunch of questions. Until I fell asleep

Mizuki POV

My sister fell asleep. She looked so peaceful.

I put her blanket on too of her.

With her injuries sleep was what She needed.

In this time I got to know her friend Maya. She is quite the interesting person.

I told her about myself as well.

Was I making friends with my sisters friends? Was that something that younger sisters did? Make friends with their older sister's friends.

I sighed. I didn't even know at this point.

"Are you bored or tired Mizuki?"

A question was asked. I was so deep in thought I forgot that Maya was still in the room with me.

"I'm a little tired yes" I responded. It was the truth. It was getting quite late after all

After some time I went to sleep as well. We all went to sleep. Who knows who will watch Onee-Chan tomorrow?


	4. Bushido Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Wattpad when I wrote this Eve was voted next. Relax she doesn't pull out her katana
> 
> Also we get a bit of Eve's POV

Chisato's POV

I woke up in my bed. My injuries were healing. The human body is a strange thing even for a human like myself.

I sat up. I was able to after all. Maya was still asleep. She was on the couch in my bedroom (She has one of those in there now. Just for the story)

I saw her waking up

"Morning Maya-San" I said

"Chisato-San you're already awake?"

"I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"You are"  
"Yeah. Anyways we should actually go to school. We go to different schools so you can walk me to meet of with another of my friends"

"Alright. Do you need help getting dressed? Should I get your sister to help you"

"I should be alright. Thank you for offering the help"  
"No problem"

Maya left my room and probably went to go change in the bathroom. I put on my uniform the best I could. I had to have Mizuki help me a bit.

Mizuki was in her final year of middle school. She was gonna out grow me as well. I'm the height of a girl a year younger than I am. My sister is already slightly taller than me. Not much of a difference though. She can still fit into my clothes, which she often borrows without my permission. That gets annoying for sure

After she helped me she put her uniform on. The Hanasakigawa middle school uniform. Her uniform was not too different. The bow is blue and not red. The summer uniform is a light green top with a forest green sailor tie. The skirt stayed white though (I'm guessing. We never actually see a Hanasakigawa middle school so I'm making stuff up)

We all ate breakfast after getting ready and doing our hair.

After the 3 of us walked together until we met up with Eve and Aya. Mizuki eventually split away as well to go to the middle school

I kissed Aya on the cheek and the 3 of us kept walking until we got to school. Well I wasn't exactly walking but I was still making my way to school.

When I got to school I met up with Kanon. She helped me get to class. We shared a class after all.

Again I used my left hand for everything.

At lunch I was told who woukd watch me tonight. It was Eve. Though I will admit that the day Aya was watching me, yesterday, I didnt go to school. My head was bothering me so Aya took me to the doctors.

After school Eve took me home

We would spend some time together tonight. Friendship bonding stuff you know?

Eve basically watched old movies I was in. I watched them too though I was very embarrassed. My face was red and hot

During these movies though, I did fall asleep.

Eve POV

'Oh. She fell asleep thought to myself. I carried Chisato to her room.

While there I fell asleep myself


End file.
